Año Nuevo
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Ritsu actuará de una manera diferente a la habitual... Solo por ser él... y solo por ser año nuevo...


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, blah, blah... Quería hacerlo para año nuevo, sin embargo, llegue un pisquin tarde jajaja,no importa, soy amante del Fluff y espero disfruten.

**Año Nuevo**

Si bien sabemos, Onodera Ritsu no es de los adultos que tienden a ser cariñosos o tiernos, en lo absoluto. Sabemos bien que Takano Masamune muere por él, pero Ritsu está dispuesto a seguir negando su amor.

O eso se pensaba hace unos días.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Susurró Ritsu mientras de manera calmada limpiaba su habitación, otro año nuevo más en Marukawa y la empresa les había brindado la oportunidad a los empleados de salir a la hora que desearan, al fin y al cabo el monto de trabajo era para ellos, no para la directiva empresarial.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?, Claro, aclarar las cosas con Takano. Era una persona desbordante y sobre todo desesperante, pero lo amaba, y quería dejar bien en claro que no amaba el pasado, que no se arrastraría como tonta damisela que no supera un amor perdido, no, le demostraría que en verdad ama al Takano Masamune actual.

De repente su celular sonó… era An-chan.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ritsu mientras acomodaba su ropa, verdaderamente tenía un desorden en su casa.

-Preparaste como lo dije ¿cierto? – Susurraron con cierta picardía al otro lado del teléfono, el bello ojiverde se sonrojó y afirmó – Sinceramente, no puedo creer que renuncie tan rápido a ti Ritchan, a tal punto de apoyarte con tu pareja – El chico se sonrojó – Al menos no es unilateral, eso me alegra –

-Gracias An-chan, sabía que podríamos quedar bien de alguno u otro modo –

-Si serás – Bufó la chica del otro lado – Pero recuerda que aún así me rompiste el corazón –

-An, mereces ser feliz, pero a mi lado no- La chica suspiró, Onodera supuso que se deprimió.

-Gracias Ritchan, recuerda que siempre te estaré apoyando y cuidando, nos vemos –

Y colgó…

Ritsu suspiro, no tenía que estarle dando tantas vueltas al asunto, solo haría lo que tenía planeado, al menos sabía que con la chica ya tenía las de ganar, porque aunque no fuera de una manera muy amena, se había enterado de su relación/situación/sentimientos con Takano, cosa que lo ponía en una situación verdaderamente extraña.

Suspiro por última vez y vio su departamento, nunca creyó que estaría verdaderamente ordenado como ahorita, ahora solo esperaría la comida que tenía preparando en la cocina… y esperaría a Takano.

Lo había citado en parte para hablar sobre las propuestas a futuro, pero en realidad quería retenerlo, que él lo abrazara, lo llamara por su nombre… y estuviera en él.

-Maldita sea, en que pienso – Susurró sonrojado Onodera, pero al momento de hacerlo sonó el timbre, semejante hora de llegar, eran las 11:30 de la noche, no faltaba mucho para que fuera el segundo día del año.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa – Dijo Takano al entrar al departamento – Lo tienes limpio –

-Te dije que si me lo proponía lo haría – Dijo orgulloso el castaño, Takano rio de manera tranquila, Ritsu se sonrojó.

-Ah sí… ¿Qui- quieres comer algo? – Pregunto Ritsu lo más casual que pudo, Takano lo vio sorprendido.

-Tu… ¿Cocinas? –

-¡POR SUPUESTO! – Exclamó sonrojado el de menor estatura – Simplemente que por el trabajo tan irregular que tengo, no puedo hacerlo – Susurró acariciando el puente de su nariz, Takano suspiró apenado.

Ritsu se dirigió a la cocina, se sorprendió puesto que notó actuar a Takano de una manera más tranquila y menos posesiva que de costumbre. Sirvió lo necesario para ambos, ¿necesario?, es poco, dos boxes con Osechi… Takano soltó una exclamación.

-Onodera… ¿Tantas habilidades ocultas? – El pelinegro probó un poco, se le iluminaron los ojos, el ojiverde sonrió sonrojado.

-No soy un niño rico, puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo –

Takano se acercó a él, Ritsu sabía lo que haría… así que se le adelanto…

El pequeño castaño se lanzó a sus brazos de manera necesitada y lo beso…

Takano abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ritsu de manera tranquila buscaba el paso a su boca, obviamente sabía cómo había reaccionado Takano… su Masamune…

No hubo tiempo de preguntas, Ritsu se había aferrado fuertemente al cabello del pelinegro mientras este lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura. Los tímidos labios de Onodera se separaron dando paso a un pequeño camino de besos que empezaba desde la mejilla del oji miel hasta su cuello, deslizando su lengua, mordiendo un poco.

Masamune no cabía en la sorpresa…

Ritsu al fin se separó y bajó la mirada apenado.

-Sé que… que nunca he aclarado lo…lo…lo nuestro… pe-pero…- Takano iba a besarlo pero Ritsu lo detuvo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba…- ¡Déjame hablar! – Gritó apenado, Takano asintió tranquilo y levemente sonrojado – Te… te amo…- Ritsu soltó un suspiró… - Tu… tu eres la única persona… que… que hace… que todo mi ser tiemble, quemé…-

-Ritsu…yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada…- Susurró Onodera abrazándose a su brazo, Masamune lo rodeo con el otro – Siempre vas… vas diciéndome lo que sientes… supongo que es mi turno… de… de corresponderte… correctamente y aclarar… todo…- Ritsu soltó una bocanada de aire por última vez y sonrió sonrojado – Takano Masamune… yo te amo… y no te dejaría por nada del mundo…-

Y Masamune sonrió sonrojado, leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Ritsu las limpió con sus labios, su rostro estaba más rojo de lo normal.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar… Masamune- Susurró colgándose del cuello del más alto

-Por ti esperaría hasta el fin del mundo… idiota. –

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Masamune-san –

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Ritsu –

Y esa noche no hicieron más que brindarse el amor que se tenían…


End file.
